Bella (Kittypet)
Bella is a yellow short-Thin furred, with a point of long fluff that scapes in her broken bandana,with golden stripes on her legs, golden foot, blue eyes and around her eyes slight a green circle, a really long long-Thick furred tail, and 6 golden rings in her tail. flameStar's forbidden love. She is first seen in a fire, getting trapped in a tunnel along with FlameStar. She later is ssaved the FlameStar, jumping above a low flame. She then is seein as a kittypet, feeling breeze at her backyard's fence. Then she sees how FlameStar is trying to chase a mice, failing and geting in the fence.Then they finally meet, then a storm starts, and Bella offers FlameStar to stay in her two-legs nest while the storm ends, wich FlameStar sais no running away. Next day, FlameStar gets back,and they finally have a good-meeting, Bella shows FlameStar her nest(House) and he thinks how can all look fake. As the another day, a storm even stronger starts,and Bella again offers he to stay in her nest, wich this time he agrees. 1 moon later, FlameStar confess about all their moments, and asks her to be hid mate, wich she happily agrees. Then, she gets greencought, and surprisily, she's pregnant too, FlameStar didnt meet her again since 9 sunhights, and, with a heavily and big Belly,she dares her self to swim the river, wich she could barely stand. When she gets into the camp, she hides, she sees FlameStar with another She-Cat named SilverFoot, who is too expecting kits, and she runs off. When FlameStar goes to her nest, to explain her what is happening, she lefts him, wanting to care her own kits by herself,to what he sais angrily that he will go if she gets her dirty paws out of his territory,later, FlameStar never comes back. Bella's new path Bella is seein at her two-legs house,her greencought got away,and she is calm sleeping in her bed. Then, her two-Legs brings a Yellow with black stripes tom apprentice, who is scared, the apprentice haves a long scar on his back, and her twolegs says that the little kitty will be okay. when the two meet, he sais that his name is BeePaw, and that he comes from CrowClan, Bella sais that he will be just fine, and that he should stay, because it would be better fo him. Later, when the tom scar is alredy helthed and dissapeared, kitty deciddes to stay, saying that his own clan betrayed him, the two, angry with CrowClan and LightClan, when fall asleep, are in place wich BeePaw recognizes, and tell that this is the place of no stars, then TigerStar appears, and offers enought training to revenge from LightClan and CrowClan, and they accept, BeePaw gets fron mentor MapleShade, and Bella, gets a Dark Forest name wich is SunWing, and gets from mentor TigerStar. Bella is a good fighter, even pregnant, HawkFrost secrety falls in love with her, and she does too, then, hawkFrost and Bella deciddes to meet everyday, and they do, Bella stops her training for some time,while her pregnancy ends, HawkFrost tells Bella all he feels, asking her if she would be his mate, and excitly happy she accepts carefully. 3 sunhights later, she gives birth to ten kits, and calls them MothKit,HollowKit,CherryKit,HoneyKit,SparkleKit,FeatherKit, BirdKit,GoldenKit,CreamKit and Crow(Kit).HawkFrost is a bit deppresed that any of these kits where his, but Bella sais that CherryKit and HollowKit are his because of their Brown Fur and details alike, and even trought that FlameStar was a light Brown cat. BeePaw is excited of the kits,and Bella remebers him that he haves only 5 moons left to be a warrior, what he remebers even more exited, HaskFrost gets a live from a StarClan cat named TadPole, and he can be with his kin and Bella. Then BeePaw gets a profecy, saying that a clan will raise from the scars, and will be powerfull than StarClan, Then Bella,HawkFrost an BeePaw finds put that they will make the clan, and HawkFrost, sais that tbey need to make a trip for a good camp, even trought with the little kits. MothClan raise. She just staystays in her Two-Legs nest while BeepAw and HawkFrost find a camp. MothClan's profechy '('4 sunhights later) Coming soon...